Raisins Girls/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Raisins Girls in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview The Raisins Girls' quotes often make references to their job as waitresses in Raisins, as they tend to ask their enemies if they would like to order anything (either food- or fight-related) and they talk as if they were serving food to clients. They usually use words like "cuties", "sweeties", "sugar" or "hon" to refer to their enemies and try to flirt with some of them in order to get tips, sometimes succeeding (notably against Mosquito, Fastpass and Professor Chaos) or failing (notably against Human Kite and Henrietta). They also seem to be "dumb blonde stereotypes"; this can be noted by the way they talk, mostly repeating phrases like "Oh my God!" with a certain girlish tone or putting the # (hashtag) symbol in front of the words they say, in a similar manner to that of Call Girl. Some of them ask things like "why do people have hands", "if Peru is in Miami" or "who Kelvin is", when the phrase zero degrees Kelvin is mentioned, showing that they are not very intelligent at all. Field/Story * Idle ** "This is so fun! We should take the law into our hands more often." ** "Let's go shopping for fuzzy boots after we exact revenge." ** "Those superhero meanies messed with the wrong Raisins Girls!" ** "Oh my god, I feel so empowered going after those meanies!" * Spotting the New Kid ** "You're just the creep we've been looking for!" ** "Hey, cutie! Come give us a kiss?" ** "Are we having fun yet, cutie? Come find out!" ** "Table for one?" * New Kid leaving ** "Wait, now you're scared of us?" ** "Oh no! That meanie's getting away!" ** "Maybe next time." ** "Where are you going? We have a date!" ** "I thought you liked beating up girls!" ** "Who runs away from a Raisins Girl?" * Attacked ** "You're rocking zero swag, jerk!" ** "You're, like, literally the worst person in the whole world!" ** "Yeow! We're too pretty for this!" ** "Ow! You really have zero chill!" * Dialogue ** Idle *** Raisins Girl: "Oh my god, how cute am I when I bear a grudge?" Other Raisins Girl: "Totes cute. Totally totes." ** Spotting the New Kid *** Raisins Girl: "There you are, sweetie!" Other Raisins Girl: "We've been looking for you!" *** Raisins Girl: "Is that meanie, Butthole! We got a treat for you!" Other Raisins Girl: "Come get it!" *** Raisins Girl: "You want to hear a secret, sweetie?" Other Raisins Girl: "Yeah, come real close now." ** New Kid leaving *** Raisins Girl: "Where do you think you're going?" Other Raisins Girl: "Get back here, bitch!" Lexus * Talked to ** "You can get your food to go if you want, cutie. I'm busy." ** "Ohh, no reservation? I'm afraid we won't have an open table for you until... ever." * Turning down a selfie ** "You have to buy a selfie pass, before I would dream of selfieing with you sweetie." * Taking a selfie with the New Kid ** "All right, you paid for it." * Waiting for selfie ** "Mind hurrying this up, honey? I'm kinda working here." * Taking another selfie with the New Kid ** "Jeez they really need to make those passes single use, OK fine." * After selfie ** "Best money you ever spent, hon!" * Farted on ** "Wow, sweetie, you know, what calms an irritable bowel is our bite-size Pizzatzas." Mercedes ''' * '''New Kid idle ** "Oh my god! I just bought the cutest pair of fuzzy boots!" ** "Why do we call them bottomless lemonades? I checked and they totally have a bottom." ** "Why is the ice in the ice chest so cold? I swear my hands are going to fall off!" ** "All right, let's get this party started!" ** "Oh my god, what a great crowd today! Not like yesterday." ** "Like to have fun, cutie? Sure, we all do." ** "Need a refill on that bottomless lemonade?" ** "Drama alert, here comes trouble!" * Talked to, before completing A Perky Predicament ** "Hi jerk!" ** "What do *you* want?" ** "Ugh. I guess I'll take your money." ** "Oh good, it's you." ** "Welcome to Rais- oh, it's you." ** "Oh my god, I'm so bored!" * Leaving the shop menu, before completing A Perky Predicament ** "Cool, let's never talk again." ** "Good." ** "Oh good, you're leaving." ** "Yay, now leave." ** "See you never!" * Buying something, before completing A Perky Predicament ** "Whoa big spender." ** "Cool are you done now?" ** "OK, I'll take your money." ** "God quit trying to impress me." ** "Wow, you bought something, big deal." * Talked to, after completing A Perky Predicament ** "Hey, troublemaker. You ordering something to go?" ** "All the other customers are such losers, but you seem cool." ** "Having fun? Great!" ** "What would you like to order sweetie?" * Leaving the shop menu, after completing A Perky Predicament ** "Thank you so much for coming to Raisins!" ** "Bye-bye cutie!" ** "Thanks for dropping by!" ** "Hope you had a great time!" ** "Come see me again, sweetie!" * Buying something, after completing A Perky Predicament ** "Woohoo! Great choice!" ** "Oh my God! I was just about to suggest you get that!" ** "I totally didn't spit on that." ** "Would you like some Fun Fries with that?" * Turning down a selfie ** "Eww yeah you have to buy a selfie pass, sorry!" * Taking a selfie with the New Kid ** "Oooh, you have a golden ticket for a selfie with Mercedes!" * Waiting for selfie ** "I look good, right? Stupid question. I'm a Raisins Girl. Of course I do." * After selfie ** "Later, sweetie! Come back soon, OK?" * Taking another selfie with the New Kid ** "Uh, OK...was something wrong with the last one?" * Attacked ** "Hey! Quit it!" ** "Who'd attack a Raisins Girl?" * Farted on ** "So gross!" ** "Don't you have another themed restaurant you can go fart in?" ** "Do I need to call the Bouncer?" * During Mosquito in a Honey Pot ** "Hi, welcome to Raisins! Just one of you today?" "Well, come right on over here, cutie!" ** "Over here, hon!" ** "One of our Raisins Girls will be right with you!" ** "Well, OK then, here's your bill." * During Medicinal Fried Fiasco ** "You made a real mistake when you attacked us." ** "I'm totally getting trolled right now too!" * During To Catch a Coon ** "RAISINS GIRLS, ASSEMBLE!" * Dialogue ** Mosquito in a Honey Pot *** Mercedes: "Another plate of wings, cutie?" Mosquito: "Sure, just put 'em on my tab." Mercedes: "Big spender." ** A Perky Predicament *** Mercedes: "Hi, welcome to Raisins, hon! Just one of you today?" Heather: "That's the kid! That's the kid who beat up Porsche and Mercedes!" Porsche * Talked to ** "Are you having fun yet, cutie-pie?" ** "I'll be right with you, honey!" ** "If you buy one of our calendars I'll be your best friend forever!" ** "How about some pizzatzas with extra split on top? I can arrange that." ** "Are you seriously trying to strike up a conversation with me right now?" ** "Oh, suddendly you think we're friends now?" * Turning down a selfie ** "Yeah, I only selfie with Karate Kid superheroes who tip well!" * Taking a selfie with the New Kid ** "OK, Karate Kid, let's get this over with." * After selfie ** "Thanks, bae. I'll totes find you on Coonstagram!" * Taking another selfie with the New Kid ** "Ugh, OK, fine." * Attacked ** "Oh my god! You're so mean!" ** "Ouch! What the fuck?!" * Farted on ** "Oh my god, you're so interesting!" ** "People are trying to eat here, cutie." ** "Someone had the Jalapeño Party Poppers!" Heather * During Medicinal Fried Fiasco ** "You really think you're tough shit, don't you? Well it's time for you to meet someone. Say hi, Rebecca." * During A Perky Predicament ** "Then why did you say "Hang on, I'll be right back with my father's credit card, he won't even know it's gone"?" * Dialogue ** Medicinal Fried Fiasco *** Rebecca: "Oh my god. Oh my god!" Heather: "What?" Rebecca: "A thousand people just disliked a picture of me in ballet class on Instagram! I'm totally getting trolled right now!" *** Raisins Girl "What the hell?! Heather, why'd you tweet that I was going out with Eric Cartman?!" Heather: "I didn't!" Battle * Battle start ** "Oh wow you guys seem really cool, too bad we have to kick your ass!" ** "Hi cuties! Can I start you with some Itty-Bitty Tots, before your ass-kicking?" ** "You messed with the wrong Raisins, sugar. Get 'em, girls!" ** "Nice outfits, idiots! I mean, cuties!" ** "OK, sweeties. Would you like to see the specials?" ** "Welcome to the greater Raisins economic zone! Prepare to die, cuties." ** "Welcome to Raisins, can I kick your ass, sweetie?" ** "Oh man, I am so bored. Thank god you guys dropped by." ** "Remember when I said you were the coolest guys in Raisins, well I lied!" ** "You'd think maybe we'd eventually forgive you for stealing our clientele, but nope, sorry cuties!" ** "Raisin Girls, assemble!" * Battle start, together with City Ninjas ** "Look, we found some big tippers who also want to kick your ass!" * Turn start ** "I totally spit in your food, by the way." ** "I'm gonna whup you like my momma did my daddy, sweetie!" ** "I'm so glad you guys are here!" ** "Everybody good here? Great." ** "After we beat you guys up, do you want to buy a Raisins calendar?" ** "I'm gonna show you how we put the double whammy in our double whammy wings!" ** "This is for all the ladies in the world who have to wear nude tights!" ** "Oh my god! We're going to have so much fun!" ** "Hey cuties, I hope you're having a good time! Actually, I don't care." ** "Here for an ass-kicking? I'll put that order right in now." ** "Now who ordered the old-fashioned beating, cold as hell?" ** "Order up, cuties!" ** "Hey, guys! Are we having fun yet?" ** "So, what can I get you?" * Turn start, To Catch a Coon ** "The other Raisins Girls would freak out if they saw who I was fighting with." ** "I got this, guys." * Turn start, together with City Ninjas ** "I was so bored. Thank god you ninjas came by." * Skipping turn ** "Well, if I can't attack then neither can anyone else. New rule." ** "I need to check my makeup." ** "Someone else take my shift this turn, thanks." * Enemy idle ** "I love your costumes! I used to have a costume just like that, except it was more of a baby-doll top with, like, a ruffled shrug and the cutest leggings, with this sort of dragonfly print." ** "Hey we've got a special on the Zingy Chicken Wings, eat two pounds and then eat a third pound or else." ** "Oh my god! I just figured out why it's called "Raisins", you guys!" ** "Oh my god! I totally can't wait for college. I'm either going to be a travel blogger or a crime-scene investigator." ** "Oh my god! This one time I was in the break room, and I saw a spider, and it was as big as my hand." ** "So, you guys having a good time today?" ** "Hey if anyone needs Botox injections, I'm self taught!" ** "One time I texted Maserati that I'd take her shift on Monday but Monday came out "manboob" and she was like whaaaaat?" ** "Oh my god! When I get a little older I'm totally going to take a year off and hike across Peru. That's in Miami right?" ** "My real passion is chemistry, guys. Did you know Marie Curie discovered two radioactive elements previously unknown to science? Oh my god! And then she died." ** "Oh my god! Have you ever wondered why there's so much snow in the mountains? Have you ever wondered where all that snow came from? I'm like, whaaaat?" ** "Do you need a few more minutes, cuties?" * Enemy idle, together with City Ninjas ** "OH MY GOSH! I love Korea, they have the best face masks!" ** "Hey, I bought this charcoal mask from Korea, can I get you to like, translate the instructions for me?" * After attacking ** "#killinit" ** "That's part of my pageant choreo!" ** "I learned that one in 'Nam!" ** "Loser!" ** "Yaaaaaahsss!" ** "Everything all right over there, hon?" ** "Oh my god! I chipped my nail polish!" ** "My body lotion smells like strawberries and now you do too, cutie!" ** "That one's on the house, cutie!" ** "My mom taught me that!" ** "Can I get you anything else?" ** "Have you tried our Double Whammy Wings?" ** "You'll probably have a black eye tomorrow, but just put eye shadow on the other eye to match!" ** "Oh, did I hurt you, hon?" ** "Now are you having a good time, hon?" ** "Would you like some Fun Fries with that?" * After attacking Call Girl or Henrietta ** "Usually I just kick dudes in the balls but I thought I'd mix it up a little." * After Raisins Bruiser attacking ** "Sorry, sweetie!" ** "You're gonna feel that one when your balls drop, sweetie!" ** "You got kicked out of the friendzone." * After Raisins Griefer using Favorite Customer ** "Take this, cutie!" * After Raisins Swarmer attacking ** "Next time I'll go for the eyes, bae." ** "That's right I'm a bad bitch." ** "Awww. Did I draw a little blood, cutie?" * After ally attacking, To Catch a Coon ** "You guys are so interesting, not like the losers we're beating up." * After City Ninja attacking ** "You just became an honorary Raisins Girl!" * Enemy defeated ** "Oh no! I didn't mean to kill him!" ** "Bye, Felicia!" ** "I'll get your check!" ** "Hope you had a great time, sweetie!" ** "Woo hoo! We got one!" ** "You got served." * Enemy healing ** "Cute trick, sweetie, but it's not going to save you!" ** "Over compensating for something sweetie?" ** "Well look who thinks they're all swole." ** "You're such a fucking cheater!" * Attacked ** "Who would do this to a Raisins Girl?" ** "Oh my God! Everything hurts and I'm dying!" ** "Ouch you little... Cutie!" ** "Uh, I don't feel right." ** "You cuties are such meanies!" ** "Hon, that is not cool!" ** "What kind of monster would hit a Raisins Girl?!" ** "This sort of stuff is only supposed to happen to girls who shop at J-Mart." ** "Oh my god, you did not just do that!" ** "This is no way to treat your server!" ** "You chipped my nail!" ** "You did not just hit a Raisins Girl!" ** "You better quit throwing shade!" ** "You're so mean!" ** "You're such an asshole, sweetie!" ** "Dammit, sweetie!" ** "Hey!" * Attacked, Bleeding, and Burning ** "Oh my god!" * Targeted by Selfie-Stick Strike ** "Damn, chick! Watch where you're swinging those things!" * Ally attacked, To Catch a Coon ** "Oh my god, you leave him alone!" ** "Don't you touch my bae!" * Sixth Grader Leader attacked, To Catch a Coon ** "My best friend's sister has an algebra class with that Sixth Grader's brother." * Bleeding ** "Oh my god! This bleeding thing is so annoying." ** "I'm literally bleeding to death!" ** "I'm literally almost out of blood." ** "I miss not bleeding." ** "Um, does anyone know how to stop bleeding?" ** "Anyone have a bandaid? But, like, a cute one with unicorns on it." ** "I'm bleeding! Oh my god! I have to Coonstagram this!" ** "Oh my god! This blood better not stain my uniform!" * Chilled ** "I'm so sick of being cold all the time!" ** "I'm literally freezing my ass off!." ** "Oh my god, why couldn't it be flannel Friday?" ** "I'd kill for my Uggs." ** "I am totally not dressed for this." ** "I wish I'd worn my longer short shorts!" ** "I just want to curl up on the coach in my sweats." ** "Oh my god, I'm so ready for spring break." ** "Oh my god, I'm literally frozen in place!" ** "How can something so hot be so cold?" ** "My raisins!" ** "Dammit, this is exactly why I need to move to L.A!" ** "I'm reaching the zero degrees kelvin!" ** "Oh my god my hands are so cold, why do people have hands anyway?" ** "It's so cold, why hasn't anyone lent me their coat yet?" * Shocked ** "Steer clear girls, they zapped me!" ** "It's like I'm set to vibrate!" ** "I've got static cling so bad right now." ** "Oh my God! I'm so... over this!" ** "That stings so bad." ** "Oh my god I hate this!" ** "Oh my God! I'm all tingly!" ** Oh my god! Getting zapped like totally sucks!" * Burning ** "Who knew getting set on fire would hurt so much!" ** "When did burning Raisins Girls become a thing?" ** "I can't deal." ** "Still on fire, still sucks." ** "Whoa, this is so weird, I feel like I'm in Arizona!" ** "Oh no, I just did my eyelashes!" ** "Hey, my hair is extremely flammable, ok?" ** "Oh my god! #burningalive!" ** "Oh no, another grease fire!" ** "I am wearing like 100% Lycra and Spandex, I can NOT be on fire right now!" ** "Getting set on fire sucks. Am I right, ladies?" * Grossed Out ** "Don't anyone dare post a pic of me on Coonstagram right now!" ** "So nasty." ** "I'm a hot mess right now." ** "I can't even think about Zingy Tingy Wings right now." ** "I need to brush my teeth, like, right now!" ** "I need a mint so bad." ** "Oh my God! You are so gross!" ** "Oh my God! You cuties are so gross!" ** "Is there puke in my hair?" ** "Is my makeup still ok?" * Slowed ** "God, I feel like I ate a giant burrito. I can hardly move!" ** "Oh my god. I feel so bloated right now." ** "Oh my god I'm such a cow." ** "I literally feel like I can't move." * Confused ** "Wait... Who ordered what again?" ** "I forgot what I was doing... Oh well, you guys wanna watch me hula hoop?" ** "Oh my god I'm so confused right now. I have to Coonstagram this!" * Charmed ** "Got room for a Raisins Girl on your team, sweeties?" ** "I don't normally hang out with customers, but there's something about you kids in jammies." ** "Uh, sure!" ** "We should totally hang out. You don't even need to buy wings or leave a big tip!" ** "Oh my god you guys are so cute! Wanna hang out?" * Defense Down ** "This is such a major downer." ** "I suddendly feel so average... this is horrible!" ** "Oh my god, is that what it's like to be ugly?" ** "Oh my God, this is so unfair!" * Enraged ** "I'm going to scratch out your fucking eyes!" ** "OK, sweetie, I'm going to kill you now." ** "I'm about to go totes aggro on your asses!" ** "Oh. My. Fucking. God!" ** "No more bottomless lemonades for you. Ever!" * Defeated ** "You literally broke my heart!" ** "Oh my God! I'm like dead forevs!" ** "Bye, guys!" Thanks for dropping by!" ** "So... cold... and perky." ** "But I'm a Raisins Girl!" ** "Oh my god, I can't even." ** "Oh my god, I'm too cute to die!" ** "I'm totes sorry, Raisins Girls!" ** "Someone cover my shifts!" ** "Bye, sweeties!" ** "Get your own Mozzarella Tasty Tots from now on!" * Raisins Girl defeated ** "Cutie down!" ** "Raisins Girl down!" ** "They got her! This is cray-cray!" ** "Oh no! We just lost the C in our YMCA routine!" ** "We'll cover for you, girlfriend!" * Eddie defeated, To Catch a Coon ** "Ewww, he was kind of gross anyway." * Sixth Grader Leader defeated, To Catch a Coon ** "Oh my god, you guys, Sixth Graders are sooo overrated." * Victory ** "Girls, we didn't think this through - how can these cuties tip us when they're dead?" ** "Don't fuck with the Raisins, cutie!" ** "Don't forget to drop of your business cards for a chance to win free Tingy Wings!" ** "Those guys seemed really cool." ** "Oh my god, Raisins Girls we totally slayed!" ** "Hope you had a great time. Thanks for playing, cutie!" ** "Woo! Let's celebrate at La Casa Bonita! Maserati is buying." * Battle lost ** "Oh my god, Raisins Girls, we totally got served." ** "Whatevs. Who wants to see a movie?" ** "Whatevs. Be sure to try our Cheddar Poppers next time!" ** "Oh my god! Does this make us the losers?" ** "Thank you, guys, SO MUCH for coming to Raisins!" ** "Can't wait to see you again soon, sweeties!" ** "Oh my god, this is literally, the worst thing, that's ever happened to anyone, ever!" ** "No hard feelings, cuties. Come back and see us soon." * Dialogue ** With City Ninja, enemy idle *** City Ninja: Korean Raisins Girl: "Oh my god, you are so random!" ** With Crab Person, after Crab Person attacking, To Catch a Coon *** Mercedes: "You know, for a Crab Person you're pretty OK." Crab Person: "Thank you, human spawn." ** With Call Girl, targeted by Selfie-Stick Strike for the second time *** Raisins Girl: "If I didnt know better, I think you hit me on purpose." Call Girl: "Twice. I hit you twice on purpose."￼ ** With Call Girl, targeted by Phone Destroyer *** Raisins Girl: "Damm, girls are trolling other girls now?." Call Girl: "I've made an exception."￼ ** With The Coon, enemy idle *** Raisins Girl: "Hey we've got a special on the Zingy Chicken Wings, eat two pounds and then eat a third pound or else." The Coon: "Oh my god, you guys!"￼ ** With The Coon, Raisins Girl defeated *** Raisins Girl: "Oh no! We just lost the C in our YMCA routine!" The Coon: "Yeah, she was a big C all right."￼ ** With Eddie, after Eddie attacking, To Catch a Coon *** Mercedes: "OMG, that was actually not bad!" Eddie: "Goddamm right." ** With Fastpass, enemy idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Fastpass: "Sure am!" ** With Ferrari, Round 2 start, A Perky Predicament *** Raisins Griefer: "Okay, girls, Let's F these A-Holes in their B-holes." Ferrari: "Ewww!" ** With Human Kite and Mosquito, battle start, Mosquito in a Honey Pot *** Human Kite: "Mosquito is coming with us!" Lexus: "No chance! See, Mr. Mosquito, we told you everyone else in here was a loser. Here's some losers now!" Mosquito: "I can't leave now, I got a pitcher of lemonade on the way!" Ferrari: "Welcome to the team! You're gonna need a total makeover." Human Kite: "Knock some sense into Mosquito, that'll snap him out of it!" Mosquito: "I feel so... Tingly." / "Seriously guys, the wings are really good." Human Kite: "Dammit, Clyde! I'm gonna knock some sense into you!" Lexus: "Nice hit, sweetie! You're so strong!" ** With Human Kite, turn start *** Raisins Girl: "After we beat you guys up, do you want to buy a Raisins calendar?" Human Kite: "Oh God no." ** With Human Kite, Human Kite turn start *** Human Kite: "Check your watch, crime: It's kite time." Raisins Girl: What does that even mean?" ** With Human Kite, enemy idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Human Kite: "No!" ** With Mosquito, battle start *** Raisins Girl: "Hi cuties! Can I start you with some Itty-Bitty Tots, before your ass-kicking?" Mosquito: "OK!" ** With Mosquito, Raisins Girl turn start *** Raisins Girl: "After we beat you guys up, do you want to buy a Raisins calendar?" Mosquito: "Yes." ** With Mosquito, enemy idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Mosquito: "Yes." ** With Mosquito, attacked *** Raisins Girl: "Who would do this to a Raisins Girl?" Mosquito: "You deserved it, you evil temptress!" ** With Mosquito, Chilled *** Raisins Girl: "Oh my god my hands are so cold, why do people have hands anyway?" Mosquito: "Cold hands, cold heart. You witch." ** With Mosquito, Confused *** Raisins Girl: "I forgot what I was doing... Oh well, you guys wanna watch me hula hoop?" Mosquito: "Sure, if it's free." Raisins Girl: "It's not." ** With Mosquito, Charmed *** Raisins Girl: "We should totally hang out. You don't even need to buy wings or leave a big tip!" Mosquito: "Woohoo! Really?!" Raisins Girl: "I could talk to you all day. You just have so many fascinating things to say!" ** With Mosquito, after attacking *** Raisins Girl: "Would you like some Fun Fries with that?" Mosquito: "Yes, please." ** With Mosquito, battle lost *** Raisins Girl: "No hard feelings, cuties. Come back and see us soon." Mosquito: "OK, we will!" ** With Mosquito and Super Craig, Mosquito attacked while Charmed *** Mosquito: "I'm back, thanks, guys!" Raisins Girl: "The kitchen made an extra order of fun fries, and I thought of you!" Mosquito: "Oh, god!" Super Craig: "NO THANK YOU, MA'AM!" ** With Mr. Kim, after Mr. Kim attacking, To Catch a Coon *** Mercedes: "Whoa, so cool!" Mr. Kim: "Don't patronize me, child!" ** With Mr. Kim, attacked, To Catch a Coon *** Mr. Kim: "I guess not everyone like Raisins Girl. You restaurant not all that." Mercedes: "Oh my God! You're so mean!" ** With Professor Chaos, enemy idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Professor Chaos: "Uh...yeah." ** With other Raisins Girl, idle *** Raisins Girl: "Hey if anyone needs Botox injections, I'm self taught!" Other Raisins Girl: "Oh! I do!" *** Raisins Girl: "Oh my god! Have you ever wondered why there's so much snow in the mountains? Have you ever wondered where all that snow came from? I'm like, whaaaat?" Other Raisins Girl: "I HAVE wondered that!" ** With other Raisins Girl, Chilled *** Raisins Girl: "I'm reaching the zero degrees kelvin!" Other Raisins Girl: "Who is Kelvin? He sounds cute!" ** With other Raisins Girl, Grossed Out *** Raisins Girl: "Is there puke in my hair?" Other Raisins Girl: "No, it looks great." *** Raisins Girl: "Is my makeup still ok?" Other Raisins Girl: "Lookin' good girl." ** With Rebecca, round 3 start, A Perky Predicament *** Raisins Griefer: "Well, I guess it's just you and me now, bitches. Oh, wait. I brought a friend." Rebecca: "I'm not hitting on you." ** With Rebecca and Mosquito, enemy idle *** Rebecca: "Can we wrap this up? I got a two-flusher knocking at the door." Raisins Griefer: "She doesn't joke about bowel movements!" Mosquito: "Eww, check please." ** With Super Craig, Bleeding *** Raisins Girl: "Anyone have a bandaid? But, like, a cute one with unicorns on it." Super Craig: "Find me after this." Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Lists Category:Quotes Category:Characters voiced by April Stewart